Kim Possible: Murk and Light
by Rhaella Valysar
Summary: Think being human is hard? Add humanity's fate on your shoulders. Kim and Ron, on vacation; Shego and Drakken, going back to evil. Thing is, the Lorwardians just found the real Great Blue. And, thanks to their encounter with Earth, they know the group of people they need to win at the upcoming 'Great Battle' – whether the group agrees or not. Winner takes the universe. K/R & S/D


**Kim Possible: Murk and Light  
**

_by Rhaella Valysar_

* * *

_Greetings, Kim Possible fans!_

_You can say I am new in this section of and that this is my first shot at a KP story! So, please, go easy on me.  
_

_It's been 6 years (?) since the show 'ended'. And I've been re-watching it and I fell in love with it again. And besides, we all know it wasn't fair that they stopped right where a new whole part of the character's lives began. _

_This is set after nearly 7 months after Graduation. Be very aware of the first Author's Note in the end of the chapter. Now, read away!_

* * *

**Prologue: ****Awake & Alive**

Pluto, the dwarf planet. Cold and dirty, toxic and small. 50–70 percent rock and 30–50 percent ice by mass. It always reminded her of an oversized, frozen comet.

It was pathetic compared to the great planets Warmonga had once dreamed of conquering. She had the technology, the brawn, the will and the power to do _that_ and so much more. The whole universe could have been hers by now. But thanks to her first and only failure, all of her authority was taken away by one of her own – the one considered mature enough to take charge.

The Lorwardian culture was based primarily around hunting and conquest, and Warmonga was the best at this. And her whole planet knew it. When she was victorious in the Battle of the Thirteen Moons of the Planet Jingos, after that they crowned her as their Queen.

Survival of the fittest; when your folks are last on the list of priorities of your leaders, a skilled and determined Lorwardian Queen must get her hands dirty. Yet, it seemed her humiliating flop in the hands of a teenaged boy from Earth did not only cost her to lose an arm, it also reflected that she wasn't as strong and clever as she had once praised she was.

But Warmonga knew better, she was still stronger than them. What happened was that pride and confidence blinded them that day. The blue impostor's plant potion seemed so weak. And Warhok's company and inciting words only fed her already swollen ego.

She followed that male as if she was his tale, and she was sure he did the same. He was the only one who understood wholly and shared that sweet rushing feeling of capturing, defeating and even killing any form of life if required or wished. For the Lorwardians, **this** was a way of life. But for their so called _'brothers and sisters'_ it was the perfect example of how uncivilized and unintelligent they were.

Brute force, just like the one their Great Blue _supposedly_ had.

They had all laughed at her when she showed them the Earth broadcast of Dr. Drakken's performance on American Starmaker. They laughed even harder when she visited Pluto to look for the 'real' Great Blue and returned to Lorwardia empty handed. But when she and Warhok gathered an army to sew up her wounded pride and take over Earth, her kingdom paled.

They paled in both shock and in awe.

They'd have some sort of ally if their Queen acquired that planet, not to mention that it was also the home of all of the 'Great Ones'.

She owed the idea to Warhok. _'Total planetary domination…'_ Warmonga knew **he** was even more excited than her when he purred those words. It was thanks to him they had set a new Lorwardian invasion record; but it was only an attempt, since they failed. And for **that** she secretly took the blame, she underestimated both the blue impostor's green battle mate and the blond kid who was to blame for her misery.

Although, she did frowned upon the off switch since Warhok first showed her the ship and he never did anything to change that. Who had been so stupid to put such a thing in such a place?

It made Warmonga's chest constrict and ache to think that **that** little mistake cost them their victory. They should have slaughtered the blue liar and the red girl as soon as they captured them! Or at least kept someone to watch them so they couldn't escape. Warhok had promised that _they'd_ be the first ones to die after they ruled Earth; Warmonga had felt overwhelmed with happiness.

But now, Warhok was considered dead, and she was seen as a mere ragdoll with a new arm attached to her shoulder.

At least there were no more laughs.

"Warmonga!" A thick, male voice howled from the hallway. The green woman rolled her eyes and pretended not to be interested. She knew what he'd say, she had been hearing the exact speech since she was rescued – that had been nearly seven months ago, so she knew it by memory.

Despite her obvious lack of interest, the 10-feet tall male entered the room where Warmonga was. His blue cape slithering on the glossy floors as he walked in. "Warmonga," he repeated, this time serious and a bit lower than before. "May Warmong have a word with you?"

The female glared at the sudden intruder, but was obligated to stand up and to bow her head to him. "Warmonga would be most honored, _father_."

The grey haired alien brought a corner of his mouth higher than the other as he cued someone else to join them in the room. Warmonga frowned and scoffed when she saw the face of the guest.

"Martok," The tallest of them all began, "Meet my daughter, Warmonga."

The other, dressed also in blue, bowed to the green lady; she ignored him, already knowing what was going on. The last thing she needed was a _nobody_ rubbing his achievements in her face.

"Warmonga, this is Martok." Her father pointed with his hands, "Our new General." The only thing she managed to do after that was nod in response, her face was as stern as that of a dead being. "He has found the Great Blue. And we'll be retrieving him very soon, he is needed to train to assure our victory."

Warmonga nodded again, this time slightly shrugging. Her father, Warmong, motioned the new General to go on his way.

Once she was sure he was out of sight, he turned to her again.

And she snapped.

"**How dare you challenge the Great Prophesy like that?!**" Her arms in the air, her voice way too loud and her breathing suddenly heavy. Her father remained the same, he simply crossed his arms on his chest. He knew she'd react this way, for that he had only introduced them _slightly_. She placed a hand flat on her chest as she continued, "Warmonga was the winner of the Battle of the Thirteen Moons of the Planet Jingos. Warmonga is the chosen one; she is the only one who can get the Great Blue to the Great Battle! If it is done in any other way, Lorwardia is doomed!"

Warmong's eardrums nearly exploded after having to listen to his daughter's tantrum. She was stubborn and headstrong, just like her mother once was.

He couldn't agree more, Warmonga was the chosen one. And it was her who had to bring the Great Blue to them. But she was too young, too overestimated by everyone – including himself.

He nodded, "You had your chance, and you failed." He saw how his words stabbed her gut and made her face pale. He hated to do that, but it seemed she was in need of some realism. Looking at her new - slightly greener - right arm, he also added, "Miserably."

He remembered the rescue mission; they barely had time to see if the missing limb could be found between all the rubble. Warmong and the little group that had ventured to save her were thankful to find the area deserted. Covered with flowers, some humans scattered around simply staring at the destruction. The one with the flower power having an argument with who seemed to be his partner. They sent their ray down to bring whoever was under the metal scraps, Warmonga had been lucky. And thanks to the discussing figures in the scene, no one had noticed the rapid rescue of his daughter.

"We even lost one of our best hunters and fighters in the hands of the humans." Warmonga scowled, knowing he was speaking about Warlok. The tall alien took some steps closer to his daughter, "We can't afford to lose anyone else. Not with the Great Battle so near."

Even when he said '_someone else_', the female knew he was referring to her. All those years building a powerful reputation now forgotten. His father's warm hand now rested on her shoulder, right where thick scar tissue had formed.

She glared at him, "Warmonga was very close to get him, the real one, she means." Her father raised one of his furry dark eyebrows, "Warmonga met his sister."

He turned around, heading for the door. If he gave her a chance to continue, he knew she was going to induce him into giving her another shot at getting the Great Blue. "You say that because **now** you know who he is. How you managed to confuse him still intrigues me."

Warmonga frowned harder; they had instructed her to search for the most talented, determined, powerful, and bluest man on Earth. She heard about the thing they can 'Internet' on that planet, and then she also discovered this thing called 'television'. She knew that if the Great Blue was that powerful, then he **had** to be mentioned somewhere in those influent sources.

She found a blue man; who was on this thing called 'TV', and even the host had been flattering him. He had the ability to sing and rhyme words, words that enchanted her with their rhythm and tone. He wanted control, and she then was convinced this 'Dr. D' was the Great Blue.

"Father, let Warmonga show you she can do it." She nearly begged before he left, "Let her snatch the Great Blue now that he has been spotted."

He turned his head to her, placing a hand on the doorframe of her quarters. "Warmonga, you couldn't handle two teenagers, and you nearly destroyed Earth on a vengeful rampage. I cannot allow you to go back after what you did."

With that, he left, and Warmonga's cheeks became a darker shade of green. Her hands turning to fists. If he wasn't her father he would have been dead the second he came into the room.

Suddenly, a sound coming from her leg pouch made her calm down. She took out a small, squared artifact that she had been turned on since her father came in. On its screen was the face of a certain alien everyone had considered dead. Warhok had listened to the whole conversation; and, like he had planned, he now had the exact information he needed.

"There is no need to call anger to this situation, Warmonga." He began, starting to smirk. His once black, glossy, high pony tail was now a small spiky amount of hair. His smooth and clear green face had been blemished by what were now scars of the wounds he'd suffered. "Soon your father will realize what big mistake he has committed."

The female alien could only accept whatever Warhok stated. Not only because she trusted him, but because she owed him.

When the blond kid sent them flying towards their collapsing ship, Warhok had wrapped himself around her - nearly convering her completely. He lost an arm too; yet he also ended up with countless pieces of their ship piercing his whole body. Thankfully an escape pad had been left undamaged, and before the humans could become conscious of his presence, he climbed in and flew back home. Where he still needed to hide – for that, he had taken what he needed and was simply roaming around the planets nearby. Managing to go on with the steps of his plan.

He saved her life, and for that she had compromised to help him in any way possible – in any way.

"Warmonga is aware of that, but he is compromising other lorwadians into this situation." Warhok was cruel and heartless when it came to eliminate inferior pests, including the ones on Earth. But when it came to his folks, he gave it all to prevent any kind of harm. Any kind of harm.

That was why he had sent the robots to break havoc on Earth, they were machines. Warmonga would have suggested that they were operated by some of their own so they could come to agreements with the people on the planet – preventing further destruction and unnecessary damage. But Warhok would have rejected the idea.

"We don't need your father or his army to win at the Great Battle." He stated, his voice low and growly. His smirk growing and morphing into a wicked grin, "With the warriors we'll have and the prices we'll win, we will be able to take over the whole universe on our own."

The one holding the small device in her hands still felt worried, "They defeated us before, what makes you think think we have a chance to beat them now?"

"We know their weaknessess. So, leave that to me, Warmonga." The security and confidence he glued to her made Warmonga copy his expression, her plump red lips stretching as far as imaginable. "You will be Queen."

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****In The Dark Of The Night**

"Jim, Tim!" A redheaded woman called through the halls as she handed a pair of boxes to her husband. "Are you sure you got everything?"

A ruckus was heard inside one of the rooms, and a brown-haired boy's head popped into view by the doorframe. "Yes, mom." He said; another identical one, with red shirt over his white one, appeared just on top of his brother. "We're sure." He finished, pulling his brother inside the room again.

The father of the two, who just returned after placing the boxes in the living room, cocked an eyebrow at his wife – she chuckled as he called: "Really?"

"Yeah." The boys said in unison.

"We aren't coming back tomorrow after we take off."

Anne grinned as only some seconds passed before Jim and Tim yelled, "Our disintegration beam unit!" James held his wife closer as they giggled and the boys came running out of the room and towards the kitchen.

She then bent to take their last box of belongings, the previous laughter nearly erased from their faces.

They had lost it all during the invasion. She had thanked the Stoppable family for helping them look through the debris to find things that still could be saved. Just a couple of the dozen photo albums she owned where found, some of the pages that had been once filled with pictures - burned, others too dirty to fix, and others just missing huge chunks. Not to mention those that were never found.

Anne Possible was a positive woman, she was thankful that she didn't lose any member of her family. And she had to look at the positives of the situation, now that Kim and Ron had started to grow even closer, she had the opportunity to share and get to know her possible in-law family better.

James pulled her along to the living room, where the several boxes of the stuff they currently owned were stored. Sitting in front of their television were Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable with little Hanna, the toddler squealed when she saw the couple nearing.

They hadn't liked the idea of sharing a house with them at first. And now that theirs was finally rebuilt, and nearly 7 months of sharing a household, they couldn't find the words to thank and say goodbye.

"Mister and Mrs. Stoppable." Anne began, her big blue eyes sparkling with the tears starting to form. "We will be forever in your debt."

The blonde woman stood up from the couch, "Oh, nonsense, Mrs. Possible." walking towards them to share a hug. "It was a pleasure having our families together."

Mr. Stoppable joining in, Hanna in his arms. "We will miss having you all around."

James nodded, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "We will miss you too."

"And remember we owe you big time." Anne added, noticing Hanna was holding her arms up asking for her attention. After grabbing the toddler from the arms of Mr. Stoppable, she continued. "Even more for letting us stay one extra night."

Mrs. Stoppable waved her hand, "It's too late to be moving anyway." It was quite late, she agreed. Still, she knew her family couldn't wait to see their home again. They had arranged the moving for the next day.

Mr. Stoppable nodded, "We should all get a good night sleep to prepare for tomorrow."

Mr. Possible yawned, stretching his arms. "I agree…"

Anne gave Hanna a kiss on the cheek before returning her to her mother, the little girl squealed. "Where are Kimmie and Ron, anyway?" She asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible smiled, "They couldn't wait until tomorrow," He began, his wife finished.

"They are in the house already."

* * *

The night sky was a scary place. Endless, dark, dangerous and tense.

It's not that she dreaded having to look up at it. It's just that nearly every time she did, something bad happened.

And tonight, she was being forced to look at the dark blanket covering the once blue sky again. A shiver ran down her spine when the strong tropical breeze threatened to blow the towel off her body. Curse this tropical weather! And there was no way optimism could be added to the situation, this couldn't possibly get any worse, because it was also raining.

The sudden blackout had left her green skin sticky with dried out lather, just to add to her back luck, her hair soaked and her face covered with a thin layer of what was left of her face cream. She walked out of her bathroom, a stinging feeling on her back from when the unexpected flow of frozen water hit her, and stood in front of her window. Hopelessly waiting to see if maybe the power came back before she left her room.

She was suddenly all alone in the island. Dr. Drakken had left without saying a word this evening, and she didn't ask where he was going since she felt it wasn't really her business. It wasn't like she left a memo every time she decided to leave. So it wasn't either a right of hers to know about his whereabouts.

Although, she hadn't taken a vacation since before the whole Lorwardian invasion thing – not because she didn't wanted to, but because she didn't need one – so he wouldn't be able to object to her question by saying she had been doing the same. Not that she cared either.

Perhaps it was just another addition to his out of the blue change of behavior. Drakken had not only been awarded with that golden medal, which he now barely took off, they had also given him a handsome amount of - _legally obtained_ - money. Which he strangely agreed to share with her – first sign of the new and weirder Drakken.

That was one of the reasons she wished Drakken hadn't saved the world, so things would be like before. Things wouldn't be narrow and edgy, and even less, awkward or hard. Also, she, for instance, wouldn't feel these fresh and strange, gut-eating feelings for him. She now… respected him; it was even hard to find the motivation to mock him with the same frequency as before.

She felt kind of lost even. She had begun to work with him so they could take over the world. And here they were, a couple of years after failing at millions of attempts, being recognized as the new heroes of the planet. The only good thing was that even when Drakken did changed a teensy tiny bit; she got the chance to see him in new and better lights.

He did it, he actually won. After all those years filled with baseless promises, failed plots and occasional trips to prison – Dr. Drakken could finally say he **really** was '_all that'_. He had finally proved _everyone_ wrong, he had proved _her_ wrong.

"Shego!" Arrived the raspy voice to her ears, breaking her away from her thoughts. After putting her green bathrobe on, she unconsciously turned to the hallway. Heading to where his voice came from with only the light of her plasma leading the way. She fixed the lace of the robe to her waist, a sudden roar from outside bringing the hairs of her nape to stand on their ends.

This only happened sometimes. Shego didn't do goose-bumps. And the fright of looking out to the sky during a lightless night – it had only taken over her three times before.

The first time, a colorful fiery rock destroyed her brother's tree house and cursed them with its special glow. Giving their lives a 360 degree change. The second time she had found herself hating those millions of eyes staring down at her was when those green aliens abducted Dr. Drakken. She had felt powerless and flabbergasted. And, like her mother used to say, third time's the charm. A couple of weeks ago, that hot wave of futile adrenaline ran through her body when she saw a bright white streak splitting the sky in two and landing at their shore.

_Her first intention was not to run towards it, on the contraire, Shego had already turned away from it. But when she noticed the comet that had send sand to the leaves of the palms wasn't as big as she thought, she went down. Curiosity killed the cat. But it wasn't the rock what made her want to take a closer look, but the thing that seemed to be inside of it._

_Even though the hard landing on Earth had extinguished the flames once covering it, between the cracks and pores of the thing something still shone. She noticed it wasn't even the same color; the shine that was coming from within the rock was bright white - not yellow, orange and red like she'd expect the fire to be. Yet, as Shego walked closer the shimmer slowly disappeared. Gone or not, it was something weird._

_And it wasn't long before Drakken appeared and ran towards it as well. A hint of worry was hidden behind his concentrated expression as he stared at it. First looking at her and then kneeling besides the steaming rock. The fact that no bodies were found with what had been left of the Lorwardian ship always made him stutter, Shego would be the one stuck with his ranting of what could happen if they came back. The doctor sometimes overflowing with confidence since he had decided to keep his plant powers, therefore he predicted that he would be able to defeat them again. But those moments diminished as the months flew by._

_After some quiet and long minutes, Shego crossed her arms on her chest. "So," She broke the silence, making Drakken flinch – a collar of six bright yellow petals blossoming around his neck. "What do you think it is?"_

_The blue man grunted as he ripped the petals off his neck, "It's a meteorite, Shego. What else could it be?"_

_"I know that," Shego stated, her tone sprinkled with sass, then her voice grew louder as she pointed at the thing. "I mean the thing inside of it; it was glowing."_

_Drakken got back on his feet, patting his pants to remove the dirt. "Meteorites travel at exceedingly high speeds. When they encounter our atmosphere, they are travelling so fast that the friction of the air heats them very quickly into the thousands of degrees. The glow is normal." The look on her eyes made him grunt, as if his question had been too obvious or as if he hadn't caught it the way she had meant._

_She rolled her eyes, "What am I, five?" The green woman placed a hand on her hip while waved the other close to his face. "Besides, don't you think I know about that stuff?" He raised his eyebrow, looking away from the hand that was now emitting green flames._

_He sighed with annoyance, "Well, **excuse me** for trying to answer your question. I'm an evil genius, not a certified astromoner."_

_"Astronomer."_

_"Nhghnn!" His arms crossed on his chest, how was it that she always managed to get the last words? Or made him run of comebacks? Maybe he was just used to let her win when it came to arguments._

_Drakken looked back the meteorite lying inside the hole it made in the sand. Sure, it wasn't every day that a space rock had the accuracy to land exactly in a diminutive island in the middle of the Caribbean. But it made him shift uncomfortably to think that they had gone from having no time to do nothing else but to steal and plot to be simply hypnotized by a rock that had fallen near their lair._

_A sharp prod on his ribs brought him out of his thoughts, "Touch it." Shego said._

_"What?"_

_She looked at him, as if she was being too obvious. "Kick it, do something to see if something weird happens."_

_He scoffed, shaking his head. "I'm not the one with the outer-space related abilities." What did she want him to do? What if he got burn or something? She was the one with the usually burning hands!_

_After answering, he saw how that usual smug smirk appeared on her face as she cocked one of her dark eyebrows at him. He could feel the insult coming. "Oh right, I forgot you're just the one with the flowers coming out of his -"_

_"SHEGO!"_

_His more than normal response made her chuckle, "You're such a baby, Dr. D." She walked closer to the meteorite and with a sharp, but not too strong, kick, she turned it upside down._

_"Well look who's…" It should have been hard to tell if the rock was upside down – considering it was dark - but when he noticed the strange thing sticking to the bottom of the meteorite it was easy to say it had flipped when Shego kicked it. "… talking…"_

_"See!" She yelled as she pointed at the thing, "I told you it was glowing!"_

_Drakken's eyes blurred, after rubbing them with the back of his hands, he walked closer. What was hiding underneath the meteorite was very bright. It wasn't a solid, since it was clearly slithering on the rock, and yet, it was too thick to be completely a liquid. For Drakken, it looked like some sort of slime or goo – a very odd one. "It looks like…" He began to try to compare it to something, "It is…" But he failed. He had never seen anything like it and couldn't remember anything that could explain what it was. It almost looked melted silver, and perhaps that could be it since sometimes meteorites brought metals and stuff like that to Earth with them. "Take it inside so I can analyze it, Shego!"_

_Drakken was grateful that it only took an eye roll and a sigh from her to grab the rock. He knew it wouldn't harm her, not with her superpowers, and it couldn't be that heavy either – it wasn't bigger than his microwave._

_Once they returned to their lair with the meteorite, he gestured her to place it on top of his work table. However, before Shego could do such thing, the silvery sludge began to ooze from the holes on the rock. It was somehow growing, or just pouring out from the rock's insides. Before they could even react, it was all over Shego's hands and arms – when she ran to get rid of it, his table, floors and shoes shared the same luck._

_"Yuck!" The green woman shuddered, staring at her stained hands. "It looks like alien jizz."_

_Drakken moved his feet, trying to shake the goop off. "That doesn't help, Shego."_

_And nothing he did with it helped either. _

_First they had to figure out a way to remove the gross goopy mass from her arms and hands and from his shoes. Once they did that, Drakken tried everything to identify the material. But nothing worked. And as he accepted his defeat, he got an idea. He knew Global Justice would be more than willing to take in such a complex case, for a formidable reward for him of course. _

_But as they discussed the matter, the gunk on the floor and the table was now beginning to harden up._

* * *

Kim was a girl who had seen a lot of unbelievable things throughout her life. She was hard to impress, Ron knew. So when he caught that strange look on his girlfriend's face as they walked inside her new house, he was sure she was more than happy with the results. And even _he_ had to admit he was shocked to see the amazing job the constructors had done. The Possible home was exactly the same; there was still a lot of furniture missing, but Kim already felt home again.

Kim's eyes fluttered as she let them wander around the room meant to be the kitchen. The walls had the same yellow tapestry with the white leafs on them. A stove, a refrigerator and some counters had been installed. Along with a small table surrounded by five chairs. Kim felt like the 3 year old she had once been when she first moved into this house. With a grin that went from one ear to the other, she grabbed Ron's hand.

"It's perfect!" She squealed, squeezing the boy's hand.

Ron smiled, "It's the least they could do after everything you've done!"

She walked closer and poked his chest, "_**We've**_ done." The boy wrapped his arms around her. "This is the best thing anyone had ever done for us, Ron. It's very impressive."

Ron chuckled, "Just wait until you move here tomorrow, it's gonna feel as if nothing happened, KP!"

Kim copied his previous laugh; something about what he just said made her mood darken. They had just finished her house, people from all around the world had given their contribution to help the teen heroine and her family get their house back. They barely had half of the stuff they used to in the house.

She had spent nearly seven months living under the same roof, and she was moving out of his home tomorrow. The good way he seemed to be taking it made her feel almost hurt. "Ron…" She began, looking up at him, "Won't you miss me, well… you know, when I move out of your house?"

His eyebrows twisted, and he held her closer. "Of course I will, KP." He assured, "I miss you every second that I'm away from you." Kim smiled, "But, this is what you wanted, right? To be back in your home."

She nodded, "Well… yeah, but… I don't know." Her lips pursed, "It's gonna feel lonely." Ron raised an eyebrow, slightly tilting his head. "You know… I got used to kiss you good night before bed and see you before I even brushed my teeth in the mornings." They chuckled together, mindlessly remembering the first times they've done that. Although it was embarrassing at times, it made them grow closer. Seeing Kim with a messy head and a pair of sleepy eyes was something he was surely going to miss. "It's gonna feel weird not to have you around as often."

Ron nodded, looking at the ceiling as if trying to think of something. "Uh… so…" Not that it took so long for him to find an answer; it's just that it was a hard thing to propose. He knew they weren't ready to get married or something like that, but it felt as if Kim was waiting for him to ask something related to the matter. "You… wanna stay with me?"

Kim grinned, her face lightening up. "Well… I was thinking…" He smiled nervously as he waited for her answer. "You're the one who sleeps in the attic." Rufus popped out from his pocket and agreed with Kim. It was a great sacrifice from the Stoppables to make room for the Possibles. Ron had been moved to the garage – after removing the horrific garden gnome, Hanna had shared her room with Kim, and – due to Anne Possible's request – she and her husband had shared Ron's room with the twins. They knew it was all for the best, someone had to keep an eye on those two. "And we have a new guest room here; maybe we could talk it over with my parents... and see if they let you move in."

That suggestion made his arms go slack, and brought an insecure smile under his long nose. "Kim…" Rufus climbed to his shoulder, "What if your dad takes it badly?" Asked he boy, anxiously playing his with hands. Suddenly waving his arms in the air as his eyes went big and round. "He'll send me into a black hole!"

Kim shook her head, never changing her mood. "We'll talk with him." She calmly said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Besides, haven't we been living together during these last 7 months?"

"Well…uh… yeah."

She smiled again, trying to calm him down. "And if he agrees, we'll be under his own roof. I'm sure he won't bother." She shrugged, hugging the blond boy again.

The naked mole rat nodding and chirping in agreement.

"Okay…" He sighed, returning the embrace. A relaxed expression on his face, "The only downside of this is that I won't be able to see Hanna very often."

Kim snaked her arms around his neck, nearly reclining her whole weight on him, "Oh, Ron!" The redheaded girl whined with happiness, pressing her head under his chin. "This will be the best Christmas gift you can give me!"

His heart skipped a beat, and that was usually a good thing when Kim caused it. But not this time. He had been so focused looking for the perfect half-versary girl for her, and now that he was over that awful stress Christmas was right around the corner too. It had been hard enough to find a single gift, now his problem had repeated itself.

Thank God she had been looking down when he realized his misfortune, so when she looked up at him she was still content. Kim always had this way of knowing what was on his mind by just looking at his eyes. The thing was that when he looked at her green ones, all that was troubling him went away. And she didn't have anything to find.

Kim began to stand on her tiptoes, closing the gap between their faces. Rufus ran down and hid in his owner's pocket after exclaiming 'Aw!' Kim closed her eyes when she began to feel his breath on her lips, his arms pressing her tighter against himself. But then a familiar beep coming from her wrist made them stop.

They jumped in surprise, their cheeks turning red as Kim fixed her hair to answer the call.

"Hey, guys!" Greeted the chubby boy wearing a blue sweater. his brown eyes looking around the couple on the other side – instantly recognizing the location. "Wow, looking good!"

"Hey, Wade." Kim nodded, the blush already vanishing. "I know ,right? It's amazing! So, what's the sitch?"

Wade smiled, turning his eyes to his computer screen and furiously typing on his keyboard. "I hope you guys don't have anything to do tomorrow."

"Why?" Ron asked, looking up from Kim's shoulder.

"I just got a very unusual call from Go City." A video replacing Wade's image, it was a husky man dressed in black and blue. Even with the dark mask covering half of his face, they could tell he was clearly worried.

"_Miss Possible, Team Go is suffering a severe loss. And it is not within my reach to fix it, for it is Global Justice the one who took my brothers under their custody." _What had been a stern and steady man, suddenly morphed into an unstable blob as he continued. Hego covered his face with his hands,_ "Miss Possible, I don't know who else to turn to. Everything is so weird! I need your help!"_

Kim raised an eyebrow, her lips twisting. "Well… that was awkward."

"Yes, he's desperate." The dark-skinned boy agreed, "But he didn't want to tell me what was really going on and insisted to tell you personally. He said he was coming over but I told him I can make you get there faster tomorrow morning."

"Booyah! A trip to Go City!" Ron shouted; they had been spending their short vacations doing nothing until now. Since the Lorwardian invasion, the villains had taken it a bit easy. They had even spent a whole month without any action. So, Ron was just happy to know that they would at least travel before having to go back to college.

Wade continued, after taking a sip from a mug he held. "He also sent me this sample of an odd substance," The boy made a picture appear in the middle of the screen. It seemed to be a sort of platinum slime, "He said it came inside a meteorite that landed at the Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho yesterday."

Ron and Rufus gasped in horror.

Kim looked closer at her Kimmunicator, "Ohh, that's so pretty!" She said, referring to the weird substance. Which was not bad looking, it was almost like melted silver – just a lot glitterier. "What is it?"

"Sparkly!" Rufus chirped, returning to his owner's shoulder to also take a look.

The boy shook his head, "I don't know, I'm about to analyze it." He returned to type, "Until now, it's like nothing we have here."

"So, it's more like… an alien material?" Ron suggested.

"I believe so." The other boy answered.

Kim and Ron looked at each other; it was more than obvious that the same thought ran through their minds when Wade confirmed the guess. It could just be a new substance from space, but Kim and Ron knew that coincidences weren't very popular when it came to subjects like this.

"Your ride will be there tomorrow morning."

Kim nodded, "Thanks, Wade." Turning the device off.

She turned to face Ron again, her expression of pure concern.

Ron knew what she'd say, so he cupped her cheek. His mitten rubbing against her skin, "Everything's fine, KP."

Kim weakly smiled as she placed her own hand on top of his on her cheek. She had been so happy moments ago, now her thin eyebrows were twitching from the uneasiness she was trying to hide. It was more than clear to Ron that she feared that might be the sign of another invasion. Kim had never been beaten before, not by any of her enemies.

So when someone mentioned those tall creatures that had threatened to take her life away, she always flinched. They had been the only ones that were so close to actually eliminate Kim Possible. "What if…" Her voice went out a bit crackly, as if her nerves were already eating her. "What if they come back, Ron?"

Her boyfriend shook his head, placing his other hand on her shoulder to pull her closer. He pressed her head to his chest. He might be the biggest fool in the world, but no one or anything messed with the love of his life. "If they come back," He began, "I'll kill them all."

She had to titter to lighten his mood. She knew how serious Ron could get. Holding on to his jacket for support, she tugged at his collar. This time he leaned, finally bringing his lips to meet with hers.

* * *

Global Justice accepted the rock; they gave them five hundred bucks for it. And after Drakken's argument with their secretary, they promised to let them know what it was once they analyzed it. And that had been a month ago.

As Shego walked her way to the Doctor, she almost tripped when she stepped on one of the splotches of the weird thing left on their floors. It was everywhere, not that Drakken cared anyway, and it's not like this lair was that organized or clean for someone to be bothered by some unnoticeable stains. And it wasn't likely that someone visited them either – these last months had been quiet and lazy all around. The only change in their days was the now constant visit from Mama Lispky, after one of those Shego begged for the boring days to return.

There were suddenly a couple of thumps as she stepped into his studio. She wasn't really surprised when she saw the multiple big soaked bags scattered on the floor by Drakken's side, what made her gasp was the clutter of green papers sticking out from the bags.

She placed a hand on her hip, the other waved at him as she spoke. "What have you done?"

The blue man grinned, raising his drenched arms in the air as he let out a maniacal laugh. "**Muahahahahahaha**!" Shego raised an eyebrow, not reacting the way the doctor had expected. But, like always, he didn't allow her lack of interest to bring him down. His flower vine also joining the duo, bringing even more bags filled with money from the other room – where she figured the hover car was parked. "Show the world I'm no hero, **that's** what I've done!"

She walked closer to him, staring down at the wet bags. This was a new level of weird, even for a mad scientist. Because that was what he was, a scientist. He wasn't a thief, he wasn't someone who got what he wanted by taking it himself. Were things really changing this much? Didn't he need her anymore? "And you did it all by yourself?"

Drakken shook his head, "I had a little help." And pointed at his vine as it grabbed a bag and spilled its contents on the floor.

Shego frowned, crossing her arms on top of her chest. "Why didn't you take me with you?" If Drakken was a bit bolder, he would have asked the woman what was wrong with her. "Do you know how much I've been waiting to get back to business?"

Drakken's vine limped, just like his enthusiasm. His shoulders dropped, and a side of his uni-brow rose. "Well…" That had caught him completely off guard. How was he supposed to know that _Shego_ – the most independent woman he knew - had been waiting for some kind of cue to return to her old activities? Let alone a cue from **him**?

And she didn't even ask _'Why didn't you sent **me** to do it?'_ Instead, she asked _'Why didn't you take me **with you**?'_ As if he had had abandoned her to do something related to her. "I don't know." He whined, feeling hopelessly missing. "I thought you wouldn't come. I was just stealing money. I thought you'd think I was insulting your heisting abilities by inviting you to steal from a simple bank."

The raven haired woman nodded, if he was trying to get out of the tight spot she had put him in by flattering her – it was working. "Good point." Drakken sighed when he saw how her attitude went back to normal. Shego walked closer to the bunch of bags. "Still, I have to admit I'm impressed, doc."

He grinned, daring to wrap her neck with one of his arms. Pulling her closer. It was not every day that he got a compliment from her. "I'm glad you've finally acknowledged my potential, Shego." His cheek dampening from the contact with her head.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied, strangely not moving away from his grasp. "Why do we need all this money anyway?"

"Money moves the world, Shego!" He stated, walking towards his desk to point at the clutter of mail with big bold red letters. "The bills still need to be paid. We were running low on funds."

Shego's jaw dropped; one thing was that he robbed a bank to let the world know he was not joining the hero side, but another was that he did it because he actually needed the money. "You mean you already spent all the money from that reward?"

Shego worrying about him spending money? This coming from her, who could spent her paycheck with both hands tied behind her back. He grunted; they had given him the reward for creating the hypollenator mutagen, a small one comparing it to the amounts of money he had come to own at times. But it was something. And it was less once he divided the sum with Shego. He'd felt as if he needed to thank her somehow after she had traveled to space to find him.

At least, he was sure they hadn't done anything like that for Kim Possible. Nope, she **only** risked her life on daily basis; she never invented something that was able to stop a whole army of alien technology.

"It wasn't that much money." He ended up saying, scowling.

"What did you bought that was so expensive, anyway?" Shego asked, sitting on a chair.

The blue man brought a hand to rub his wet nape, a sheepish smile on his face as he tried to avoid her glare. Why were they even having an argument over finances? They were starting to act like an old couple, or at least it was now that he was noticing that. "I… bought a new lair." He admitted, but when she kept staring at him as if waiting for the rest of the answer, he knew there was no way to fool someone who knew so much about cash like Shego. "And a new hover car… and some… other things."

"Hm…" She muttered, examining her nails. Dr. Drakken wasn't a patient man, she knew that he must have agreed to the first deal they offered him when buying all those things. And as he walked out of the room and returned with a small box marked with a '**Fragile'** sign, she was starting to wonder about what _other things_ he bought.

Why did they need a new lair? Or a new hover car? They were doing nothing, just spending time in the lair, doing absolutely nothing.

The realization slapped her in the face when he opened the little brown box and gently placed its content on his desk. She almost felt breathless when she saw what it was.

Drakken was pouring some water to it; a small and pink flower pot – holding a tiny Venus's flytrap plant inside.

Shego stood up from the couch, "You must be kidding me…" Dr. Drakken smirked, Shego was too smart, and he had been waiting her to notice that so he could begin to gloat. "You have a new plan-"

"-to take over the world! Yes!" He cut her off, finishing her sentence; it looked like if he had practiced for the moment. His evil laugh echoing on the room as the flower around his neck returned with a pop – he was so distracted by laughing that he didn't even bother to rip the petals off.

His sidekick rolled her eyes, "Oh, brother."

"_What_?" He asked, his tone rapidly changing while he got his breath back. "You're not into it anymore?" Drakken went closer, sounding a bit worried. "Are you leaving?"

"I don't have anything better to do, really." Shego dryly said as she shrugged, looking at him. "It's just that…" God, how could she ask him without making him think she was the one going soft? "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

Drakken crossed his arms on his chest. "My plants and I succeeded to save the world. I think it'd be stupid if I didn't try to take over it with them."

"Oh my god." Shego's eyes bulged out. "Please don't tell me you're thinking of doing what I think you're doing."

"That depends."

"Oh, no!" She yelled, pointing a finger at him. "You are not adding that stupid biting plant to your already annoying vine."

Drakken gasped, maybe he had underestimated Shego – or maybe he had become too predictable. "And why not?" He asked, "It'd make me invincible!"

"Dr. D, **I** have to put up with that freaky flower of yours rubbing on me all day!" She pointed at the vine hovering near her. "Don't you think it'd be… hm, I don't know, **a bad idea** to put leaves that end in hinged lobes and that spring shut whenever something touches them? Considering that something it's probably gonna be me."

He scoffed, trying to hide his head between his shoulders as he crossed his arms. "Fine!" He agreed, knowing that she was right. "No more mutation." Adding a plant like that would bring even more trouble to their lives. Still he kept thinking about it. He crushed gigantic alien robots with his just flowers, just imagine the possibilities and the power the Venus's flytrap plant could give him! He'd be able to destroy and feed himself at the same time!

But Shego had a point; his flower was always putting the in awkward situations. Like that time at the ceremony. And that other time when he had been waiting for her to finish with the bathroom that still had warm water during the blackout… stupid vine made wrapped them together and they were only separated by towels. It would be much worse if he added teeth into that.

Drakken's face lightened up, "What if I just add it to my formula?"

Shego sighed, turning away from him. "Well, it's late, I'm out. I better get some rest if we're gonna be getting our butts kicked by Kim Possible again."

This woman and her negativism, Drakken knew this was going to work. A new formula, an improved one. He could already picture it… his monster plants covering every inch of land. Only obeying the sound of his voice. "This time it will not be like that! I assure you, Shego!" Dr. Drakken could feel it again, he'd better be getting the coffee started 'cause when Kim Possible visited them the next morning he was already going to have his new creation ready for a test drive.

Shego waved at him as she walked away. "The power's out, by the way."

* * *

"So, are we going to inform them, Dr. Director?" Asked the blonde, thin woman as she handed some documents to the one-eyed one.

The other one shook her head, taking the papers and rapidly eyeing them. "I believe it's better if they don't know."

The blonde one sat in front of the desk of her boss, she knew Betty could get pretty heartless when it came to do what was right in her eyes – eye. "But, ma'am," She insisted, "They should know, so they can be prepared-"

"I know what they'll do if they know." Betty cut her off, glaring at her with her brown eye. She sat up from her chair, walking to look at the screen of her computer. "They'll hide their sorry butts, and leave us to fight alone."

It had been weeks ago when they got the strange signal, some strange _things_ roaming around Pluto. They had kept their satellites full-steam ahead, and they always had someone with their eyes glued to the screens. The last alien invasion had opened their senses and had made them be more precautious.

So, when their equipment began to pick up a dangerously near signal from outer space, they did everything possible to interfere with its frequency – being able to hear everything the being said when the signal was activated.

Betty knew almost everything; she knew Warmonga and Warhok weren't dead. She knew they wanted revenge. She knew they were coming back. And once Drakken and Shego brought that meteorite to them, she knew what they were planning and why they were doing it. She didn't know everything though, for she was almost sure the aliens may notice she was picking up the information by hacking their signals with satellites. The lorwardians would sometimes speak with codes, leaving Betty clueless. But she had the information she needed to protect the world.

With her hands on her back, Dr. Director turned to her secretary. "It will just take _several_ people to avoid the total destruction of our planet… and our species." She stated, making the other woman shake her head.

"They are still people, ma'am."

"What would you do, Jennifer?" She asked, pacing around the table. "Save a _handful_ of persons and leave the entire human race at the mercy of those… _things_? Or, **sacrifice** that handful of persons and save the _whole_ planet with the human race included?"

Jennifer sighed, not even bothering to answer. It was not really her place to differ with such a high person. She was new at the job, and they had forgotten to tell her that sometimes decisions like this had to be made.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Betty sighed, "I won't take any chances." They were not losing this time. The aliens knew their weaknesses now, and they were going to shoot straight at them. "We must cooperate if we want to survive."

"But we have Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and even Shego to help – just like last time, Dr. Director." Betty nodded and smirked, and the woman instantly recognized that her boss knew more than she was letting out. "And besides, what if Kim Possible knows that we are letting-"

"You don't understand, do you?" Betty interrupted her again, this time returning to her seat. "We can't do anything about it."

An alarm began to beep on the computer screen, Betty ran to it.

The white dot on the center of the circled diagram represented Earth, and it was meant to identify anything that was coming near it. There were several red spots around Pluto, which Betty had identified as spaceships, yet near the white dot representing Mars, a red one began to move at an alarming speed.

Betty frowned, taking a deep breath. "We took them because we need to see for ourselves what the aliens want. Not even hiding them here will keep those things from snatching them off." She commented, sure that her secretary was still listening. The woman wearing an eye patch took out the cellphone on her pocket, and dialed a number. "And I wouldn't be surprised if Miss Possible already knows about this."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_First of all, I like to warn my readers at the first chapter of all my stories. I am very sorry if there were any grammar horrors or things like that. I live in Puerto Rico, so I guess that explains everything. :P _

_And if there was a sentence missing some words, I am also sorry for that. I do read the chapter before posting it to make sure it doesn't happen, but I don't know why, sometimes when I upload it here it seems to miss chunks out of sentences. I did my best to find and fix them. So, sorry if I missed one._

_Something very important too - **I need a beta**. For both help with the writing errors and the development of the story. I have a very structured idea of what will happen, but it's always good to have a second opinion. And even more considering I'm new at this Kim Possible deal. _

_I have... 4 or 3 stories hanging, that is because the beautiful laptop where I started the next chapters is missing its battery and charging cord. So, I'm stuck with a brand new - empty - netbook until I can get some money. And that's why this story was born!_

_So… going back to the story._

_I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I've never written for Kim Possible before. And I'm a newbie with the subject._

_First, I only have a small idea on how Ron's and Kim's parents would get along. So please no flames, I know I didn't gave them a lot of attention._

_Second, I read somewhere on the Internet that someone from the show said that Warmonga and Warhok's relationship was parallel to Kim and Ron's and Drakken and Shego's. So that's I thought Warhok would do a thing like try to protect Warmonga when they were in danger._

_And thirdly, I know I'm making Shego and Drakken's relationship a bit awkward and all - but it's supposed to be like that, right? I mean after everything that happened in Graduation and the ceremony._

_Last, but not least, I saw Warmonga as a very young and naïve woman. She thought Drakken was the great blue because of his' talent and greatness' based on his musical performance, she follows him around like a fan girl and then worships him. I just think she is a little too immature, therefore a bit young, so that's why I think that after what she did her father or a superior figure would take charge of her._

_And about the 'facts' of Pluto or stuff related to that, I'm not completely sure. This is fiction, anyway._

_I LOVE to write long chapters, I still think this one was too short - this is not even the peak of the iceberg. But I'm on a search for a person willing to help me, in any way. Really, any kind of help will be very appreciated. _

_So, if you read please review - I promise to reply!_

**_Thanks for reading! :)_**


End file.
